22 Czerwca 2002
TVP 1 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów; odc. 28; serial prod.USA 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 5-10-15 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Mała Syrenka; odc.25-Sebastian Wielki 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; Partnerzy; odc.1/11; serial prod.USA 10:55 Siódme niebo; odc. 7 - Chłopcy; serial prod.USA 11:40 Kolejka - Lista przebojów 12:10 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt; Znajomi z ZOO-Królewskie symbole 12:30 Sekrety zdrowia 12:45 Kobiety Białego Domu; odc.33-Eleonore Roosevelt /2/ 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 39. KFPP OPOLE 2002; Future Folk /2/ 13:40 Plebania; odc. 86; serial TVP 14:10 39. KFPP OPOLE 2002; Polski Clubbing/1/ 14:45 Miliard w rozumie; odc.18; teleturniej 15:10 Euro - spoty informacyjne; odc.1 15:15 Co Pani na to? 15:40 Studio sport; Puchar Europy w LA 16:40 Teleexpress 17:00 Studio sport; Puchar Europy w LA 17:20 Piłkarski Express 17:30 Studio sport; Puchar Europy w LA 18:05 Kochamy polskie seriale; odc.78 18:30 Jaka to melodia?; odc.710; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Animowane bajki świata; Król Salomon i pszczoła 19:15 Wieczorynka; Królowie i Królowe, odc.1-Czkawka króla Mniam-Mniam 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:05 Wiktoria i Albert; ost.; Victoria and Albert; 2001 film fab.prod.angielskiej; reż: John Erman; wyk: Victoria Hamilton,Penelope Wilton,Diana Rigg 21:50 III Festiwal Piosenki Zjednoczonej Europy Zielona Góra 2002 22:40 Gala Boksu Zawodowego 23:40 Centrum miasta; Downtown; 1989 film fab. prod. USA/dla dorosłych/; reż: Richard Benjamin; wyk: Anthony Edwards, Forest Whitaker 01:15 Viper; odc.19; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców,stereo 01:55 Viper; odc. 20; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców,stereo 02:40 Jeszcze raz Pearl Harbour; The Final Countdown; 1980 film fab.prod.USA zgodą rodziców; reż: Don Taylor; wyk: Kirk Douglas,Martin Sheen,Katharine Ross 04:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Echa tygodnia 07:30 Spróbujmy razem 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 M jak miłość (35) - serial obycz. Polska 2001 09:50 Grand Prix Eurowizji dla Młodych Muzyków Berlin 2002 10:40 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży Polska 2002 11:05 Arka Noego - magazyn Polska 2001 11:35 Flinstonowie - serial anim. 12:10 Tajemnicze przygody Juliusza Verne'a (17) - serial przyg. Kanada/Wielka Brytania 1998 13:00 Ewa i Małgosia show - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Familiada - teleturniej Polska 2002 14:30 Złotopolscy (435) - telenowela Polska 2002 15:05 Pół żartem, pół serial, czyli ostry dyżur w Leśnej Górze - teleturniej 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany - teleturniej 16:55 Audiotele 17:00 30 ton! - lista, lista - magazyn muzyczny Polska 2002 17:30 Kocham kino - magazyn filmowy Polska 2002 18:00 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 VI Biesiada Weselna - Węgrów 2002 (1) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Mundial 2002 - raport - magazyn piłkarski 20:30 VI Biesiada Weselna - Węgrów 2002 (2) - program rozrywkowy 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Twin Town - film obyczajowy Wielka Brytania 1997 00:15 VI Biesiada Weselna - Węgrów 2002 (3) - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Burza stulecia (1) - serial grozy USA 1999 02:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 07.00 Fraglesy (86) - serial dla dzieci 07.30 Kurier - pr. informacyjny 07.35 Czerwony pies Clifford (36) - serial animowany 08.00 Telewizyjny kurier warszawski 08.05 Telewizyjny kurier mazowiecki 08.20 Kulturalny wywiad 08.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy? 08.40 Gminy Mazowsza 09.00 Angela Anakonda (24) - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Kurier - pr. infor. 09.45 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 10.15 Piłkarski Express 10.30 Kurier - pr. informacyjny 10.35 Etniczne klimaty - pr. mniejszości narodowych 11.30 Kurier 11.35 Czas pogodnych bogów (4) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Kurier - pr. informacyjny 12.45 Książka dla dzieci - magazyn 13.00 Moto świat - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.30 Kurier 13.35 Podaj cegłę - magazyn budowlany 14.05 Zaproszenie - magazyn 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Smaki świata (6) - serial dok. 15.00 Samo niebo (3-ost.) - telenowela 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Muzyka 16.00 Z archiwum kuriera 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Wybrałem muzykę - Antoni Wit 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Regiony kultury - magazyn kulturalny 18.30 Gość WOT 18.40 Wianki 19.00 Noble House (3) - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Telekurier bis - magazyn 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Przegląd gospodarczy 21.15 Sport 21.30 Kurier 21.45 Wiadomości kuriera 21.50 Wianki 22.00 Wewnętrzna wojna - dramat obyczajowy, USA 23.30 Kurier 23.45 Sportowa sobota 00.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Magazyn religijny 08.00 Seriale animowane 09.25 Młody Herkules (49) - serial fantastyczny 09.55 Disco Polo Live (327) - magazyn muzyczny 10.50 Co z ciebie za matka? - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 12.25 Wielka Stopa w Hongkongu - komedia sensacyjna, Włochy 1975 14.35 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - pr. rozrywkowy 15.05 4x4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.35 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe - film dokumentalny, USA 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Studio Mundial 16.10 Kate Brasher (5) - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Idol - pr. rozrywkowy 18.00 Mundial 2002 - mecz 1/4 finału - 1. połowa 18.45 Informacje, sport 19.15 Mundial 2002 - mecz 1/4 finału - 2. połowa 20.00 Idol - pr. rozrywkowy 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.35 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóła (92): Trzeba mieć plecy - serial komediowy 22.05 Świat według Kiepskich (61) - serial komediowy, Polska 22.45 Idol - Wyniki - pr. rozrywkowy 23.00 Mundial 2002 - mecz 1/4 finału - 1. połowa 23.50 Studio Mundial 00.00 Mundial 2002 - mecz 1/4 finału - 2. połowa 01.00 Playboy: Mężczyzna do wzięcia - magazyn erotyczny 02.40 Playboy: Zatoka Namiętności - magazyn erotyczny 04.05 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.50 Telesklep 07.50 Seriale animowane 09.00 Automaniak - magazyn 09.30 Telegra - teleturniej 10.30 VIVA Polska! - pr. muzyczny 12.30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (15) - serial przygodowy 13.25 Ananasy z mojej klasy - pr. rozrywkowy 14.35 Zerwany łańcuch - western, USA 1993 16.25 Kto Was tak urządził? - magazyn 16.55 Adopcje - serial dokumentalny 17.25 Strong Man - Siłacze 18.25 13. Posterunek 2 (41) - serial obyczajowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.35 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 20.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.45 Droga do gwiazd - pr. rozrywkowy 21.50 Wzgórze złamanych serc - film sensacyjny, USA 1986 00.25 Na granicy światów (9) - serial sensacyjny 01.25 Błąd ostateczny - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 03.10 Nic straconego - pr. powtórkowe TV 4 6.00 Smok Castilło 6.30 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza 7.00 V Max 7.30 Zaginione cywilizacje (powt.) 8.30 Mapety i ich goście 9.00 Smok Castillo 9.30 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza 10.00 Czasem lepiej być kobietą (11) - serial kom. niem. 11.00 Safari w Hollywood (9) - serial dok. 12.00 Zaginione cywilizacje (9) - serial dok. 13.00 V Max 13.30 Błękitny order - dramat wojenny USA, 1966 (157 min) 16.00 Rycerz nocy (10) -serial sens. kanad.-amer. 16.50 Nowe wcielenie (15) - serial sens. USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 18.05 Cza cza cza - kom. muz. hiszp., 1998 (105 min) 20.00 Tom Clancy Center (3) - serial sens. USA 20.55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21.25 Idol - program rozrywkowy 22.20 Diagnoza morderstwo (15) - serial krym. USA 23.10 Wokanda - program dok. 23.50 Candyman 3: Dzień umarłych - horror USA, 1999 (90 min) 1.40 Muzyczny VIP 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.55 Telesklep 8.25 Kosmiczna krucjata (11/13) - serial dla dzieci USA 9.05 Yaiba - legendarny samuraj 9.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - za tym ptakiem! - film dla dzieci bryt.-amer., 1985 (95 min) 11.05 (na żywo) Łamislówka - teleturniej 12.05 Morski jastrząb - film przygod. USA, 1940 (135 min) 14.25 W poszukiwaniu dziewiczej przyrody (2): Skarby oceanów (1) - film dok. 15.15 Tenbit GSM - magazyn internetowy 15.45 Czynnik PSI (8/22) - serial s.f. kanad. 16.35 Kochane kłopoty (16/22) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 17.25 High Lonesome - film obycz. USA (powt.) 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (31/44) - serial przygod. USA 20.00 Przygoda na Hawajach - kom. USA, 1999 (100 min) 21.40 Frankenstein - horror bryt., 1993 (125 min) 23.45 Pamela 2 - film erotyczny USA, 1994 (97 min) 1.25 Tenbit GSM 1.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 92 - Za wszelką cenę; serial prod.TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Pegaz; magazyn kulturalny; powt. 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 My Cyganie; program Waldemara Czechowskiego 08:30 Kapela Pieczarków; koncert 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 5-10-15; program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:35 Dzieci dzieciom; koncert dla dzieci 09:45 Grupa specjalna Eko; odc. 4 - Zaginione fretki; serial animowany prod. australijskiej 10:15 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Polska Wystawa Narodowa - Dniepropietrowsk; reportaż Grzegorza Jędrasika 10:45 Wieści polonijne; powt. 11:00 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 11:20 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka; powt. 11:45 Klan; odc. 595; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:10 Klan; odc. 596; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:35 Klan; odc. 597; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Alternatywy 4; odc. 9 /9/ - Upadek; 1983 serial TVP; reż: Stanisław Bareja; wyk: Roman Wilhelmi, Bożena Dykiel, Jerzy Bończak, Halina Kowalska 14:30 Od przedszkola do Opola; Irena Santor 15:25 Ludzie listy piszą; powt. 15:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Wakacje ze smakiem; powt. 16:10 Święta wojna; odc. 7 - Liga mistrzów; serial prod.TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 16:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Polska Wystawa Narodowa - Dniepropietrowsk; reportaż Grzegorza Jędrasika; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Nie tylko o... 17:35 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 92 - Za wszelką cenę; serial prod.TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygody Misia Colargola; odc. 50 - Ucieczka misia; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:00 Alternatywy 4; odc. 9 /9/ - Upadek; 1983 serial TVP; reż: Stanisław Bareja; wyk: Roman Wilhelmi, Bożena Dykiel, Jerzy Bończak, Halina Kowalska; powt. 21:15 Co nam w duszy gra; - przeboje filmowe (2); program rozrywkowy (STEREO); wyk: Hanna Śleszyńska, Piotr Gąssowski, Robert Rozmus, Anna Jurksztowicz, Anita Lipnicka, Zbigniew Wodecki, Beata Rybotycka 22:05 Wieczór z Jagielskim; gość: Jolanta Pieńkowska; talk show (STEREO); powt. 22:45 Cygański Teatr Muzyczny Terno cz.2 23:35 Co Pani na to?; program publicystyczny 00:05 Nie tylko o...; powt. 00:20 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 92 - Za wszelką cenę; serial prod.TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska; powt. 01:15 Przygody Misia Colargola; odc. 50 - Ucieczka misia; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Pogoda; powt. 01:52 Sport; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 595; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:25 Klan; odc. 596; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:50 Klan; odc. 597; telenowela TVP; powt. 03:15 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 03:30 Alternatywy 4; odc. 9 /9/ - Upadek; 1983 serial TVP; reż: Stanisław Bareja; wyk: Roman Wilhelmi, Bożena Dykiel, Jerzy Bończak, Halina Kowalska; powt. 04:50 Cygański Teatr Muzyczny Terno cz.2; powt. 05:45 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Polska Wystawa Narodowa - Dniepropietrowsk; reportaż Grzegorza Jędrasika; powt. 06:20 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 07.00 Telesklep 09.00 Seriale animowane 10.00 Dotyk anioła (24) - serial 10.55 Seriale animowane (powt.) 12.00 M Kwadrat - talk show Manna i Materny 12.30 Kadzidłowy szlak - wyprawa do Jemenu - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 13.30 Symbole polityczne (5) - film dokumentalny 14.00 Real autoklub.pl - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Rytm serca (23): Kochanka - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 15.30 Kobiety mojego życia (37) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 16.30 Program o dobrej książce - magazyn 17.00 Synowie szeryfa - western, USA 19.00 Dotyk anioła (25) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Serwis Pulsu, Sport 20.15 Zdarzyło się jutro (22) - serial sensacyjny 21.10 Pan wzywał, milordzie? (15) - serial komediowy 22.05 Tajemnicza wyspa - film pizygodowy, Wlk. Bryt./USA 23.55 Pan wzywał, milordzie? (14) - serial komediowy 00.50 Zakończenie programu HBO 06:30 Na planie, odc. 24 - magazyn filmowy, 22 min. 06:55 Szatan z siódmej klasy - komedia, Polska 1960, 104 min. 08:40 Napad - (Held Up) komedia, USA 1999, 85 min. 10:10 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Diane Wiest (Hollywood Superstars: Diane Wiest) dokument, USA, 26 min. 10:40 Drobiazg - (The Crumbs) familijny, Dania 1991, 85 min. 12:10 Uczeń czarodzieja - (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) familijny, Afryka Pd. 2000, 85 min. 13:40 Cinema, cinema, odc. 25 - magazyn filmowy, USA, 23 min. 14:10 Shackleton, cz. 1 - (Shackleton Ep. 01) przygodowy, W. Brytania 2001, 102 min. 15:55 Askari - (Askari) dramat, W. Brytania 2001, 85 min. 17:25 Na falach - (Making Waves) dramat, 1994, 87 min. 19:00 Witamy w Hollywood - (Welcome To Hollywood) komedia, USA 1998, 83 min. 20:25 Na planie, odc. 24 - magazyn filmowy, 22 min. 21:00 Fenomen żonatego faceta, odc. 4 - (The Mind Of The Married Man 04: Time On The Lake) serial komediowy, USA, 28 min. 21:30 HBO Na Stojaka! odc. 4 - program rozrywkowy, Polska, 28 min. 22:00 Krąg wtajemniczonych - (The In Crowd) thriller, USA 2000, 101 min. 23:45 Męska gra - (Any Given Sunday) dramat, USA 1999, 150 min. 02:20 Weiser - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 2000, 95 min. 04:00 Przerażająca miłość - (Terrifying Love) dokument, 49 min. 04:50 Napad - (Held Up) komedia, USA 1999, 85 min. Discovery Channel 9.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 9.25 Discovery dla dzieci 10.20 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 10.50 Odrodzenie samochodu 11.15 Na szlaku z Jeffem Corwinem 12.10 Łowca krokodyli 13.05 Podróże z gwiazdami 14.00 Na promie kosmicznym 15.00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna 15.30 Telepaci 16.30 Klub Fitness 17.00 Narzędzia Wojny 18.00 Pola Bitew: Bitwa o Ren 19.00 Ludzie Hitlera 20.00 Wysypisko 21.00 W ukryciu 22.00 Wznowienie sprawy o morderstwo 23.00 Detektywi sądowi 0.00 Medycyna sądowa 0.30 Czarne muzeum 1.00 Urazówka 2.00 Eurogliny 3.00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8.30 Jeździectwo: Puchar Narodów Samsunga, Poznań 9.30 Tenis: Turniej WTA w Eastbourne 10.30 Piłka nożna: Magazyn Klasyka Mistrzostw Świata 13.00 Tenis: Turniej WTA w Eastbourne 14.15 Siatkówka plażowa 15.15 Lekka atletyka 18.00 Kolarstwo 19.00 Piłka nożna 20.00 Tenis 21.00 Mistrzostwa serii cart 22.00 Piłka nożna 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Piłka nożna: Magazyn Klasyka Mistrzostw Świata 0.15 Piłka nożna: Magazyn Inside the Teams 1.30 Wiadomości 1.45 Piłka nożna 2.00 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14.00 Daleko do Afryki (Lejos De Africa) dramat, Hiszpania, 1996, 92 min 16.00 Wyspa Pascalego (Pascali's Island) dramat, Wielka Brytania / USA, 1988, 104 min 18.00 Masakra w Rzymie (Rappresaglia / Massacre In Roma) dramat wojenny, Włochy/Francja, 1972, 104 min 20.00 Dokument. Za kulisami: Krwawa niedziela, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min 20.30 Mężczyźni i inne katastrofy (Manner Und Andere Katastrophen) komedia, Niemcy, 1999, 87 min 22.00 Z życia marionetek (From The Life Of The Marionettes / Ur Marionetternas Liv) dramat, RFN / Szwecja, 1980, 101 min 00.00 Justyna (3 z 7): Miłostka (Justine Series (3 of 7): A Private Affair) film erotyczny, Wielka Brytania, 1996, 90 min. Reality TV 06.00 Niebezpieczna profesja (Dangerous Seas) (50 min.). 06.50 Bohaterscy ratownicy (Wild Heroes of Sea Rescue) (25 min.). 07.15 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (30 min.). 07.45 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (30 min.). 08.10 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 08.35 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 09.00 Na służbie (In The Line Of Duty) (50 min.). 09.50 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 10.15 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 10.40 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 11.05 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 11.30 Niebezpieczna profesja (Dangerous Seas) (50 min.). 12.20 Bohaterscy ratownicy (Wild Heroes of Sea Rescue) (25 min.). 12.45 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (30 min.). 13.15 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (30 min.). 13.40 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.05 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.30 Na służbie (In The Line Of Duty) (50 min.). 15.20 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 15.45 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 16.10 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 16.35 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 17.00 Szkoła kucharska (Chef's School) (25 min.). 17.25 Szkoła kucharska (Chef's School) (25 min.). 17.50 Ludzie gór (Mountain Men) (55 min.). 18.45 Polowanie na mordercę (Manhunt in the Heartland) (50 min.). 19.35 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 20.05 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 20.35 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency With Alex Paen) (25 min.). 21.00 Zdrada(Cheaters) ( 55 min.). 21.55 Najdziwniejsze Śluby Świata (World's Most Outrageous Weddings) (50 min.). 22.45 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 23.15 Szkoła kucharska (Chef's School) (25 min.). 23.40 Szkoła kucharska (Chef's School) (25 min.). 00.05 Ludzie gór (Mountain Men) (55 min.). 01.00 Polowanie na mordercę (Manhunt in the Heartland) (50 min.). 01.50 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 02.20 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 02.50 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency With Alex Paen) (25 min.). 03.20 Zdrada(Cheaters) (50 min.). 04.10 Najdziwniejsze Śluby Świata (World's Most Outrageous Weddings) (50 min.). 05.00 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.). DR1 08.00 Disney sjov 09.00 Barracuda 10.00 Viften 10.30 Kom ned og leg 11.00 En mand med talenter 11.30 Bygdøy - naturperle i storbyen 12.00 TV-avisen 12.15 I oldefars fodspor 12.45 Ude i Naturen: På skattejagt efter rav 15.30 Resepten og Profferne - Gyldne timer 17.10 TRO: Gud i musikken 17.40 Før søndagen 17.50 Held og Lotto 18.00 Alle vi børn i Bulderby (2:7) 18.30 TV-avisen med Vejret 18.55 SportNyt 19.05 Lassie (22:26) 19.35 Hunde på job (1:13) 20.00 Goonierne - The Goonies (kv - 1985) 21.50 Zirkus Nemo 2000 (2:2) 22.40 VM2002 - OVERBLIK 00.10 Godnat DR2 16.00 Den nærmeste Familie 17.00 Indersporet 17.10 Gyldne Timer 18.00 TRO: Bjørn Nørgaard - en håbefuld tvivler 18.30 Ude i naturen: På jagt efter fossiler 19.05 Århundredest kærlighedshistorier 19.30 Delia Smith - Sommermad (8:10) 20.00 Temalørdag: Det store hvide bryllup 20.10 Bryllup til salg 20.55 Dagen før 21.05 Irlands bedste mandfolk - The Matchmaker (kv - 1997) 22.40 Det store bryllup 23.00 Deadline 23.20 Gintberg Show Off 2001 23.50 Norm og normerne - The Norm Show (3) 00.10 Godnat